


The Pleasure House On Main Street

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Barebacking, Bondage, Brainwashing, Breasts, Cages, Chastity, Chastity Belt, Cock Cages, Cock Sucking, Cock Warming, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Cow-Girl, Cows, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Homosexuality, Human Cows, Human Furniture, Human Sex Toy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, Lactation, Large Breasts, M/M, Milking, Milking Machine, Multi, Mummification, Nipple Clamps, Nipples, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding Crops, Ring gag, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, am I missing one?, cock pumping machine, forced obedience, stockade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: The Pleasure House On Main Street is well known and revered for their human sex toys, good little cow-girls and cow-boys, and so many other things.





	1. The Human Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

> tags grow with every chapter

“Mrs. Carlisle, it’s so nice to see you again!”

“And you too, Arthur,” Mrs. Carlsle returned, greeting the man with a hug and a kiss. “How are the kids?”

“Oh, good, good,” Arthur replied, linking his arm with hers and guiding her out of the waiting room and back down the hall. “So what brings you by, Mrs. Carlisle?”

“Oh, the usual,” she replied. “Mr. Carlisle is cheating on me and I’ve been so desperate for some fun lately.”

“Well Mrs. Carlisle, you’ve come to the right place,” Arthur said with a nod and a smile.

“Don’t I know it,” Mrs. Carlisle agreed with a smile as they walked into Arthur’s office and took their respective seats.

“Alright, let me just pull up my list of who’s available today and then we can get started on our questions,” Arthur said with a smile. The office was filled with clacking keys for a few moments until Arthur turned away from his computer, pulling a sheet of paper towards him from the holder on his desk. “Are you ready to get started?”

“Of course.”

“Which would you prefer today,” Arthur began. “A toy or a partner?”

“Toy, I should think,” Mrs. Carlisle replied, watching Arthur scribble down her answer. “I’m not much in the mood for idle chatter.”

“I completely understand,” Arthur agreed. “Male or female?”

“I’d enjoyed being penetrated, so what do you think?”

“Male as always,” Arthur said, smiling. “Would you like your toy to be permitted to cum?”

“Not particularly,” Mrs. Carlisle replied. “I’d rather not get his spunk inside of me. Too much evidence. You understand.”

“I certainly do,” Arthur returned. “Would you like him to be fucked out of his mind before you begin?”

“Please,” Mrs. Carlisle requested. “I hate when they struggle at first.”

“Well I assure you, Mrs. Carlisle, our human sex toys are only the best,” Arthur promised. “No struggling involved.”

“Good.”

“I do have a few more questions, if that’s alright?” Arthur asked.

“Continue.”

“Would you like him to be elevated or flat?”

“I’d like to be able to rest my feet on something, better to ride him,” Mrs. Carlisle prefered. “But I would prefer him suspended, yes.”

“Would you prefer full body bondage?”

“Yes.”

“Would mummification suit your fancy?” Arthur asked, turning to his computer. “We have one who would have a fucking machine in the mouth and ass, keeping him occupied and stimulated.”

“Sounds intriguing,” Mrs. Carlisle said. “Go on?”

“His bondage is black mummification, he can’t move anything,” Arthur explained, turning his computer screen to show her. “He’s cleaned after every session so I assure you, he’s healthy.”

“He can’t see or hear?”

“All he knows is the stimulation,” Arthur replied.

“What about his cock?” she asked. “I told you, I don’t want him coming in me.”

“Rest assured ma’am, his balls are properly restrained,” Arthur soothed her. “You won’t feel even a drop of his cum inside of you.”

“And will you still provide the cleaning slave afterwards?”

“For are esteemed guests such as yourself, always,” Arthur confirmed, standing and waving a hand. “Would you like to prep yourself in the waiting room while I ready your toy?”

“Yes, thank you.”

…………………..

“Mrs. Carlisle? We have your toy ready.”

Mrs. Carlisle followed Arthur into the dark dungeon like room, stripping out of her robe to stand naked in heels, staring at the mummified figure, suspended. The room was filled with the hum of the machines in his mouth and ass and Mrs. Carlisle found herself pleased at the size of his erection.

“He’s bigger than I expected,” she said, watching as Arthur walked over to smear lube over the toy’s aching cock.

“Most of them are,” Arthur confirmed. “Due to a special medication we keep them on when they’re in use. Makes their erections larger than average.”

“Well, it’s certainly a turn on,” Mrs. Carlisle said, watching as Arthur pulled the toy’s rope trapped red balls out from inside the bondage. 

“And as you can see, there’s no way for him to come, no matter how badly I’m sure he wants to,” Arthur said, giving the toy’s swollen balls a little squeeze. “Would you like assistance getting on?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Mrs. Carlisle confirmed, gripping onto one of the chains keeping the toy off the floor, placing her foot on the step and using it to haul herself up and over. She reached down with her free hand to hold the large cock still before slowly lowering her already soaked cunt down onto it.

“How is it?” Arthur asked as she moaned, already beginning to lift herself up and push back down again, riding the toy like a champ.

“Amazing,” she moaned. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Arthur said as he gestured to the door on the opposite end of the room they had entered. “When you’re finished, your cleaning slave will be waiting for you there.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Carlisle said breathlessly, riding the toy faster and harder now, crushing his aching balls beneath her large ass and she slammed herself down on his throbbing cock again and again.

…………….

She could feel the quivers in the toy, so desperate to get off, as she too reached her own orgasm, cunt juices soaking the bondage. Close to the edge, she reached down with one hand and began furiously rubbing her clit, letting out a cry as she came, spilling her juices down over the swollen cock and bondage.

She slowly lowered herself so she was sitting with the toy’s cock fully inside of her, breathing heavily until she regained enough of her senses to stand and walk over to the exit door, rubbing her fingers through her leaking cunt.

Sure as Arthur had said, a naked slave with a silver collar was waiting for her. “Was the toy to your liking, ma’am?” he asked as Mrs. Carlisle took the water bottle he was holding.

“Very much,” she replied, planting her feet and spreading her legs. “And I think I would like a tongue washing, please.”

“Of course, ma’am,” the slave confirmed before dutifully falling to his knees and crawling between her legs, lifting himself up to stuff his skilled tongue into her cunt, licking and suckling away at the juices.

Mrs. Carlisle moaned, thrusting her cunt down into the slave’s mouth and burying a hand in his hair to guide him. She glanced up when she heard a door click and found Arthur walking in.

“Did you enjoy the toy?” he asked, not even fazed by the scene in front of him.

“He was very good,” Mrs. Carlisle replied. “I don’t particularly care though I am curious. Will he be getting off?”

“Yes, I’ll be going in in a moment to relieve him,” Arthur replied, holding up the hollow tube which was attached by a clear tube to a cock pumper. 

“You pump his own spunk into him?” Mrs. Carlisle asked.

“Oh yes, he cramps quite nicely by the end of the day,” Arthur confirmed, nodding. “He usually has quite a few loads inside that you can even see his belly bulging through the bondage.”

“What fun.”

“Oh yes,” Arthur agreed as the slave stepped out from between Mrs. Carlisel’s legs, grabbing a damp nearby washcloth to clean her of his own saliva. “We usually rinse him out in the evening with an enema, put him into the cock pumper once or twice to make sure his balls are nice and empty. The next day, the cycle starts all over.”

“Well, he truly is a wonderful toy,” Mrs. Carlisle praised, accepting ehr bundle of clothes from the slave. “Do keep up the good work.”

“I intend to.”

……………….

LATER THAT EVENING

“Quit your whining,” Arthur snapped, slapping the sex toy in the ass as he forced the nozzle a little deeper.

“Please sir, it  _ hurts _ ,” the toy moaned, fingers scrambling against the bench he was tied to, ass in the air to receive his enema.

“You know the drill, toy,” Arthur said, reaching down to tightly grip the toy’s balls, drawing a yelp from the poor thing. 

“Y-yes master,” the toy whimpered, biting down a moan as the nozzle was removed. He clenched down hard, receiving praise as he was untied and guided over to squat over the bucket in te corner.

“Clench down for a few more moments,” Arthur reminded him as he walked over to the sink to wash off the nozzle and put it away for the toy’s enema the next night. He dallied around the room, ignoring the pained whimpers from the toy until five minutes had passed.

“Master-”

“Release.”

The toy did, water and cum rushing out of him in a torrent as he struggled to balance on his feet, reaching back to hold his asscheeks open for master’s inspection once he had finally finished.

“Did you get it all?” Arthur asked, scrubbing forcefully at the toy’s gaping asshole.

“Yes sir,” the toy replied.

“Alright, stand,” Arthur said, leading the toy out of the bathroom and into the large room of rows upon rows of other toys and slaves. “Lay down.”

The toy did as he was told, spreading his arms and legs to leave his cock exposed, shuddering at the suction as the cock pumper was slipping over his cock, soon turned on and dutifully working him back into hardness.

“I’ll be back soon to check and ensure you’ve emptied every last drop,” Arthur told him, weighed the toy’s balls after finishing tying the boy’s hands and ankles to the sides of the bed. “What do you say?”

“Thank you master for letting me come,” the toy replied, the words perfectly rehearsed. “I love coming into my own, gaping asshole, sir. It’s an honor.”

“I know it is, you little cum slut,” Arthur cooed, patting the toy’s ass. “I’ll be back soon.”


	2. The Cow-Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good cow-girls don’t hump their master’s hand. Good cow-girls stay still while master pleasures them. Arthur had once remarked that he could still go back to the machine, let it fuck her clittie silly and run the risk of ruining it.
> 
> Bessie didn’t want that. She loved master’s fingers inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags are updated with every chapter so PLEASE check the new tags before reading this

Bessie trembled in anticipation as she was lead down the rows and rows of stalls towards the milking room. Her tits hung heavy, swinging as she walked on all fours while her pussy quivered in excitement between her legs.

“Such a dirty girl,” her master, Arthur, cooed, reaching down to pat her on the head before giving the leash - attached to the prongs in her nose - a little tug. “You’re making such a mess. I might just have to make you lick it all up again later.”

Bessie shuddered, eyes going wide as they finally made it to the milking room and she was guided over to her place, collar removed before her head and wrists were placed and locked inside the stockade.

She shifted eagerly when her legs were kicked none too gently apart and restrained to the side so she couldn’t kick. She shuddered again. She  _ loved  _ milking day.

It was the only day anyone would touch her aching pussy.

“Alright my little cow,” Arthur crooned, patting the side of her ass as he secured the suction to her fat nipples, drawing a little whine of eager anticipation from between her lips. “You know the drill. We’ll get your thick, creamy milk, then it’s out to the pasture for the rest of the day with you.”

Bessie eagerly wiggled, humping the air as she waited for the machine to start sucking, pinchng, pulling at her nipples. Drawing her milk from her heavy, leaking, tits. Her breasts were what Arthur preferred to milk with a machine. He used to milk her clittie with a machine too until someone voiced a concern that it might turn it inside out.

So now he milked it with his fingers and god, Bessie loved every second of his touch. She shuddered when she felt his hands on her breasts, squeezing and pulling to get the milk flowing before he was crouching in front of her, slipping the cold, metal ring between her teeth to keep her mouth nice and open.

She couldn’t remember her early days at the barn when Arthur had bought her while she was just a little calf, but he said she tried to bite him on several occasions that the ring was just a necessary precaution now.

She wished she could apologize but good little cow-girls don’t speak. They just wiggle and writhe and let their master suck out all the thick and creamy milk they have inside him.

So lost was she in her own mind that she hadn’t even realized Arthur had placed gloves on and slicked up his hands with the cold clear jell before suddenly his hand was furiously rubbing over her already soaking clittie.

She moaned, bucking down into his hand, eagerly humping his fingers as they worked their way inside of her, one then two then-

She whined, still humping in search of the wonderful touch when it suddenly vanished.

“That’s bad, Bessie,” Arthur snapped, getting her ass with the riding crop and drawing a yelp from the little cow-girl. Bessie instantly dropped her head in shame. She was supposed to be a good cow-girl.

But good cow-girl’s don’t hump their master’s hand. Good cow-girls stay still while master pleasures them. Arthur had once remarked that he could still go back to the machine, let it fuck her clittie silly and run the risk of ruining it.

Bessie didn’t want that. She loved master’s fingers inside of her.

She whined when she felt the fat, cold ball of the anal hook press against her tight hole and she instinctually clenched up to keep it out.

“Now now,” Arthur warned, placing one hand on her hip to hold her steady while he forced the ball passed her tight rim, drawing a cry of pain from the little cow as the hook was forced inside of her, one large ball after another.

Her master had bought it along with her, the gleaming silver hook that Bessie so dispised. It held three balls, the first the size of master’s fist and the third so much larger than that. He stretched her hole nice and wide for master but too wide for her that the cow-boys could easily stick their hard udders inside of her and hump her dawn til dusk.

At least they got in trouble for it, she mused, as the hook’s rope was drawn along her back and secured tightly to the top of the metal stockade her head and hands were trapped inside.

“There we go,” Arthur cooed, rubbing the side of Bessie’s ass in a gentle manner. “Now you’ll be a good cow-girl.”

Oh yes, Bessie would. The hook would make sure she couldn’t hump master’s hand like a bad little cow-girl unless she wanted to tear her ass open.

She didn’t.

She whined around the gag when master’s hand was on her again, forcing four fingers inside and swiftly fucking her until her clittie’s juices had leaked all over his hand and arm and into the bucket below.

She’d be cleaning him later, she knew it. But at least she didn’t get in trouble for her clittie drooling. Not like the little cow-boys who got their udders trapped nice and tight until they were crying then spanked until their asses were as bright as Bessie’s hair.

She missed hair, she realized, as she dissolved into a moaning mess, fueled by the fist in her cunt and the machine pumping her tits nice and dry. She’d once had long, curly hair, she recalled. It was the only memory of hers she had left from before coming into master’s care.

He’d cut her hair all off soon after, though. Cut it down to a nice little fuzz on top of her head, saying the long cirls would just get in the way. Or someone could grab it and yank her right out of the pasture, stealing her milk away.

She missed hair but her master’s touches were far better.

“Looks like you’re almost done,” Arthur said, pulling his soaked fingers out of Bessie’s dripping hole, drawing a whine from the little cow-girl when he took hold of one of her breasts, squeezing it. “A few more moments, I could think.”

……………….

Bessie tried to keep herself upright when the hook was removed and her head and hands were freed but it was hard.

Master, at least, merely patted her head when she leaned against him while he ensured she’d given them enough milk for the day. Bessie swallowed thickly, closing her eyes and praying she had. It wasn’t nice when you didn’t give master enough milk.

He stuck you in a nasty little machine that fucked your ass and clittie until you were weeping, machine ripping any milk your tits might still be harbouring away from you until they were drained and aching, nipples fat and red.

“Good girl,” Arthur praised, soothing all of Bessie’s worries. “Look how much we got!”

Bessie didn’t understand the numbers on the machine that held her milk, but that was okay. Her concern was just to dutifully lick the drool of her clittie from her master’s hand and arm when he stuck it in her face.

She wished she could suck it off, but the gag would stay in the rest of the day. She understood. She’d bit master when she first arrived and now he couldn’t trust her.

But from now on, Bessie was going to be a good girl. She’d be the perfect little cow-girl, just like she’d been trained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts


	3. An Even $3,000 Cock Sucking Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s cut to the chase, Mr. Maxwell, I want a toy but I don’t want to do any of the work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always check tags

“Good evening, Mr. Andrew,” Arthur greeted with a smile, standing in front the reception desk as the young man walked in. “How are you today?”

“Fine, thank you,” Mr. Andrew replied, allowing Arthur to lead him to the man’s office. “Let’s cut to the chase, Mr. Maxwell, I want a toy but I don’t want to do any of the work.”

“Oh yes, I completely understand,” Arthur said, smiling as they walked into his office and took a seat at the desk. “Flesh or machine?”

“Flesh, I think,” Mr. Andrew replied. “Quieter and easier on the eyes.”

“That  _ is  _ true,” Arthur agreed, gesturing over to the young naked slave standing against the wall, seated and restrained tightly, throbbing cock and balls wrapped in white rope as he supported a book and laptop in either hand.

“Oh, how lovely,” Mr. Andrew said. “Yes, I think a male would be quite nice. I believe a good dicking down will do me good.”

“Would you like him inside of you or-”

“I want him looking up at me from his knees, knowing where he belongs,” Mr. Andrew replied.

“You’d like him gagged,” Arthur concluded. “With a dildo, perhaps?”

“Of course.”

“Would you like him to orgasm at the end?”

“I shouldn’t think so,” Mr. Andrew replied, shaking his head. “He’s a toy and they have no right to pleasure.”

“Of course, I completely agree,” Arthur said. “If it weren’t a concern for their health, all of my slaves and toys would remain locked in chastity at all times. Of course, they have to be permitted to cum every twenty-three days. At least for those in cock cages.”

“Yes, I think I would like one  _ with  _ a cock cage,” Mr. Andrew said with a nod. “There’s something about the desperation in their eyes when their balls are nice and red yet their cock remains soft and flaccid.”

“Desperation  _ is  _ a wonderful look on most of our toys, I will agree,” Arthur said as he stood. “Would you like to include cock sucking in the package as well?”

“How much extra will that cost?”

“A mere two hundred more,” Artuhr replied.

Mr. Andrew hummed. “I suppose I  _ shall  _ include that,” he decided. “Does that include ball sucking?”

“Anything relating to the balls is fifty extra dollars.”

“I’ll take it,” Mr. Andrew said, pulling out his wallet. He sighed. “Hiding this from my wife is such a pain.”

“Hence why I divorced mine,” Arthur said with a smile. “And that will be an even three thousand for the cock sucking package.”

“Prices have gone up, I see,” Mr. Andrew commented. “Will a check do?”

……………….

“The slave will be in soon,” Arthur said as he led Mr. Andrew into the private room with a couch and decanter of red wine. “We’re just finishing working him into his harness.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Andrew said, not even bothering to wait for the door to close before he began stripping down, taking a seat on the couch with a sigh as he leisurely began to stroke his already half-hard and eager cock.

He didn’t have long to wait - Arthur was a professional, after all - and soon enough, the slave came trotting out on his knees, cock bound in a cage and balls red, mouth gagged with a black dildo attached to the outside of it, slick and shiny with lube.

“Took you long enough,” Mr. Andrew said, even though it hadn’t really.

The slave merely bowed his head in a silent apologize as he came close and settled between Mr. Andrew’s legs, wrists wrapped up in the rope harness around his torso, hands secured behind his back as he waited for his order.

“No need to go slow,” Mr. Andrew told him as he adjusted on the couch to pull his asscheeks apart. “I stretched myself before I arrived.”

The slave did not reply as he slowly moved forward to sink the large dildo into Mr. Andrew’s waiting hole.

The rich man moaned, throwing his head back as the slave pulled back only to thrust the dildo in again, going faster and faster and professionally hitting Mr. Andrew’s special bundle of nerves with every thurst.

“Keep this up,” Mr. Andrew moaned, thrusting up each time the dildo sunk fully into his ass. “And I may just cum before my hour is up.”

The slave made no sign of acknowledgement, keeping his eyes dutifully on Mr. Andrew’s cock and balls as he’d been trained to do. After several long moments, Mr. Andrew finally shoved the slave away, removing the gag from his mouth and finding himself pleased that the slave also had a metal ring behind his teeth to keep his lips apart and ready for cock sucking.

“What are you waiting for, boy?” Mr. Andrew asked as he got to his feet to tower over the slave. “Suck me off.”

The slave did as told. More like, Mr. Andrew thrust down into the slave’s mouth, thrudting into the poor boy while fucking his own ass with the dildo gag.

“I’m not gonna cum in that dirty little mouth, but you can suck on my balls while I cum in your hair,” Mr. Andrew sneered as he pulled out.

The slave did not reply, dutifully taking Mr. Andrew’s heavy, red balls into his mouth. Mr. Andrew moaned, wrapping a hand around his own desperate, weeping erection and jerking himself off fast and furious, moaning loudly.

He came without warning, grabbing the toy’s hair and yanking his head back, shooting his load over the poor boy’s olive skin.

“You’re good, kid,” he sat, forcefully patting the boy’s head as he moved about and began to dress himself again. “Definitely gonna recommend you get off tonight.”

The slave bowed his head and said nothing, keeping his eyes lowered as Mr. Andrew turned and left, slamming the door behind himself.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	4. Inspection Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Inspection Day for the Slaves and Toys at the Pleasure House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye on tags for each new chapter

“Everybody up!” Arthur called, clapping his hands together as he strolled into the slave quarters with two medical assistance following behind him.

He watched patiently as the slaves and toys scrambled to their places at the end of their neds. Legs shoulder width apart and hands laced behind their head.

Sunday was inspection day and was the only day of the week that The Pleasure House was closed which meant each and every toy and slave was adorned with chastity belts, nipple clamps, and cock cages. Arthur’s belief was that if they didn’t need to be seen or played with, they didn’t have any need to touch themselves or cum.

“It’s inspection day, ladies and gentlemen,” Arthur told them, smiling. “Who wants to go first?”

……………….

The toy fought down a groan as her asscheeks were pulled apart and the large plug in her ass was pulled out, allowing the doctor’s to look inside and poke around.

“Everything seems in order here,” he said, looking up at Arthur. “I’d advise a deep cleaning though.”

“They all get one during inspection day,” Arthur explained. 

The doctor nodded, tapping the toy to get her to roll onto her back, spread her legs, and reach down to pull her own folds apart. She watched with well hidden fear as the doctor slicked up his hand, working one finger inside of her hole.

A few moments later, she was quivering as he worked his entire fist in and out.

“Feels all good to me,” the doctor said, pulling out and ignoring her gaping hole. “Who’s next?”

………………….

Once body inspections were done, they moved onto mouth and teeth. The dentist came in, made sure everyone’s teeth were nice and clean, before the toys and slaves were escorted out to another room where their gag reflex would be tested while they were simultaneously given an enema.

Two birds and one stone, Arthur always preached.

“Well, most everyone here is good,” the doctor said. “There  _ was  _ one who seemed a little too wild to me.”

“One of the toys?” Arthur asked.

“One of the slaves,” the doctor corrected. “Seemed like a biter.”

Arthur hummed. “Email me about it, I’ll get them checked out. If they’re a biter at this stage, we can’t usually train it out of them. I’d hate to have to put them down, but biting  _ is  _ bad for the business.”

“I certainly agree,” the doctor said as Arthur led him outside to his car. “I’ll be back in six months for their next check up.”

“I’ll see you then.”


	5. Pleasure To Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one thing slaves always learned during their time at The Pleasure House
> 
> Don't anger Master Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated

“Master, please!” the slave boy cried, fighting against the hand in his hair as he struggled to make his master see reason. “Please, sir!”

“Time, after time, I have  _ told  _ you,” Arthur growled as he dragged the slave to the fucking machine room. “Obey and we won’t have an issue. And time again, you defy me!”

“Please, sir, I’m begging you!” the boy shouted as he was thrown to the ground. “Give me another chance!”

“I have already given you far more than you deserve,” Arthur snarled, kicking the slave in the guts. 

“Master-”

“You should be thankful that I am choosing to Retrain you as opposed to Retire you,” Arthur remarked. “But one more mistake after this, and it’s a bullet to your head.”

The slave paled. “Sir-” he whispered.

“On your feet,” Arthur snapped. “ _ Now _ !”

The slave scrambled up, trembling as he watched Arthur walk over to the trunk nearby, rifling around before returning with a syringe, glass bottle filled with light pink liquid, and cock cage.

“Now, you have two choices right now,” Arthur said calmly as he returned, placing the objects on a nearby table, lined up. “Would you prefer an aphrodisiac or a cock cage?”

The slave swallowed thickly, knowing the real choice he was being given. Would he prefer to orgasm again and again and again, remaining hard for who knew how long? Or would he prefer to be locked up in chastity, forbidden from cumming until who knew how long?

Neither seemed like something he wanted. But he had to make a choice or master would make it for him.

“A-aphrodisiac, sir,” he whispered.

Arthur hummed. “I thought so,” he murmured. “Now, go sit.”

Legs trembling and threatening to give out beneath him, the slave stumbled over to the straight backed chair with a hole in the middle revealing the large dildo attached to the fucking machine, eagerly waiting to rip his hole in half.

The slave closed his eyes, trembling as Arthur approached and strapped his wrists down and ankles to the stirrups.

“Do you have anything in?” Arthur asked as he turned to prep the syringe with the aphrodisiac.

“No sir,” the slave replied quietly, closing his eyes when Arthur approached, syringe ready. He barely flinched when he felt the needle sink under the skin of his thigh, slowly injecting its hated contents.

“You know how this works, I assume,” Arthur said, walking over to turn the fucking machine on. He hadn’t layered it in lube but he didn’t need too since all the machines were kept well lubed for cases like this.

It made it easier to punish slaves when you didn’t have to take several minutes to prep their ass or the machine.

“Yes sir,” the slave whispered breathlessly, biting down a groan when he heard the machine click to life and felt the blunt plastic head press against his hole. He shuddered as it slowly forced its way in, getting faster and faster as it began to fuck his ass in earnest as Arthur continued to wrok at the speed.

“Come whenever you need,” Arthur said with a smile. “But you’re going to be here for awhile.”

The slave nodded, choking on a sob as the machine began to ruthlessly jab his prostate over and over again until his orgasm was mostly  _ forced  _ out of him. He had maybe a moment of relief before he began to squirm in pain as overstimulation set it.

_ Fuck!  _ He thought as he began to shake in pain, cock still hard and desperate as he reached his next orgasm.  _ Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I should have gone with the cage! _

It was too late now. Arthur had left and the slave was going to be left there to suffer through orgasm after orgasm after orgasm until Arthur decided he’d learned his lesson.

Well he’d learned his lesson by now! He’d fucked  _ learned  _ it!

It didn’t matter though and so he forced himself to settle in as the fucking machine pushed him over the next edge, already shoving him towards another one without even giving him a chance to enjoy the first.


	6. Cock Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's day with his lovely little cock warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check new tags!

his eyes if only to rest them for a moment as he slipped off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants, walking over to take a seat at his desk and pull up a few documents on his laptop.

A small smile graced his face when he felt tentative hands on his pants, pulling the zipper down and letting his flaccid cock flop free of his boxers. A moment later, a warm wet mouth engulfed him and he let himself relax farther, reaching under the table to pat his cock warmer’s head.

They remained that way for a few hours, Arthur shifting once or twice and his cock warmer moving along to accommodate and ensure his cock remained nice and comfortable in their mouth.

Arthur hummed quietly, tapping away at his computer as he filled out forms and documents, updating financial issues and answering a few emails, scheduling clients and making a list of what services had been purchased that day and which ones should be updated.

After a few hours, Arthur took a pause and stretched his arms over his head, standing and letting his half-hard cock slip out of the warmer’s mouth as he moved around his office to get his lunch ready.

His loyal as ever cock warmer was naked and waiting by the small bed in the bedroom offset from his office by the time Arthur finally finished eating and made his way over.

He smiled and patted their head again as he closed the door and undressed, laying down in bed and closing his eyes as the cock warmer slowly lowered themselves down, slipping Arthur’s cock into their tight, warm hole.

Arthur let out a soft moan, shifting his hips a bit to get comfortable before closing his eyes for a short nap. When he woke a few hours later, his cock warmer still dutifully in place just as they’d been trained, he thrust up once or twice before cumming hard into their hole, letting them stand and let his flaccid cock slip free.

After his nap he had a quick shower and dressed before attending a few meetings. When he returned to his office, his cock warmer was once more seated under his desk and waiting. And just as before, he took a seat and allowed his cock to slip into that damp warmth, leaning back in his seat with a tired sigh.

“I should sell you out,” he told them as he typed away at his laptop once again. “Rent you out is a better word though, I suppose. Since you’re still mine and I wouldn’t want others to have you permanently. You’d work outside the office and it might actually be good for business. People could take you into meetings, have you warm their cock just like this and when others were in awe of your skills and asked where they got you, they’d just reply ‘Oh, why The Pleasure House On Mainstreet, of course!’ Oh yes, that would be wonderful for business, don’t you think?”

Arthur wasn’t really expecting nor wanting a reply and his cock warmer knew better than to speak, not only because they had a job to do but also because cock warmer’s do not have a voice and cannot speak.

When Arthur was finally finished for the day, he snapped his fingers and enjoy the pleasure that came with his cock warmer sucking his cock into hardness and over, eagerly swallowing each drop. When he was finished, he stood and tucked himself back into his pants, making sure his cock warmer had enough food and water for the night before ushering them back into their cage.

After logging off the computer and making doubly sure he had everything, Arthur flipped off the lights off his office and made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. The Pleasure House Training Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur doesn't often purchase those who have absolutely no experience though he always finds a bit of perverse fun in training them when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.  
> Let me know if I need more

It wasn’t often that The Pleasure House got new slaves, toys, cows, or what have you, mostly because Arthur didn’t have the time nor energy to put into conditioning and training someone new.

Cows were usually the only ones who were brought in on a semi-frequent basis, mostly because all they required was a little shot and a few days in a milking machine and they were just as eager and loyal as the rest.

Slaves and toys required more intimate work though and Arthur was a busy, busy man. Still, when the rare auction came around he would pursue it, see if anything caught his eye. He preferred to purchased trained slaves and toys, regardless of price, but there were times when he had to purchase those who were  _ untrained _ . But when he had to purchase someone untrained, his favorites were the ones who had never even been penetrated before.

After all, it was always fun to watch them struggle before penetration, to watch how their fear faded into wanton arousal.

So this time, Arthur purchased a young man named Benny. He hadn’t yet decided what role Benny would play in The Pleasure House so he took to asking Benny a few questions on the way.

“Hello Benny,” he said with a smile as the two of them were seated together in the back of the sleek yet subtle car, the cheuferr already on the way to The Pleasure House Training Center.

“Hello,” Benny said softly.

“How old are you, Benny?”

Benny swallowed thickly. “Eighteen,” he replied quietly.

“Eighteen, good, that’s good,” Arthur praised as he wrote the answer down in his little notebook. “Tell me about yourself, Benny.”

“Not much to tell,” Benny mumbled. “I was taken when I was a kid. I’ve been in the trade for years.”

“And what sort of work have you done in the trade, Benny?”

“Just labor.”

“Just labor,” Arthur repeated. “Have you ever had sex?”

Benny frowned. “No sir,” he replied softly.

“No sir,” Arthur repeated as he wrote it down. The car was silent for a few moments util Benny spoke.

“W-what sort of work will I be preforming for you, sir?”

“Oh, not for me,” Arthur replied, waving him off. “For my clients. Of course, you’ll need to be trained for quite some time first.”

“Trained in what, sir?”

“Sex, of course,” Arthur replied, as though it should have been obvious from the beginning. He placed his pen and notebook down by his feet and turned to face Benny entirely. “Have you ever given a blowjob, Benny?”

Benny looked absolutely terrified and he was barley able to get his voice working as he replied,

“No sir, never.”

“Then I think we’ll be keeping you away from the real cocks for now,” Arthur decided, patting Benny’s cheek before unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding over so he was seated directly next to the young man. “Take your pants off, Benny.”

“W-what?”

Benny yelped when Arthur grabbed his chin in a tight, painful grip. “I am your master. You do not ask me questions, you do as I say when I say. Is that clear?”

“S-sir-”

“Believe me, Benny,” Arthur murmured quietly. “You do not want to test me today or any other day. Now I will ask you once again. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“On what?”

“D-don’t ask questions.”

“When can you asked questions?”

“N-never.”

“Good boy,” Arthur praised, giving Benny’s face a light slap before he grabbed his notebook and pen. “That’ll earn you a short punishment when we arrive.”

Benny opened his mouth to ask what punishment before quickly snapping it shut when he remembers what got him the punishment in the first place. Arthur noticed and he smiled.

“Learning quickly, good,” he praised. “Now Benny, I asked you to do something. Do you remember what it was?”

“Yes.”

“What was it?”

“T-take my pants of, sir.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

Benny swallowed thickly, hands shaking as he slowly moved his hands to the clasp of his baggy pants. With Arthur’s eyes unblinking upon him, it took Benny longer than it should have to get the clasp undone.

“Just take them off all the way, there’s a good boy,” Arthur murmured softly as Benny struggled to pull his pants entirely off his legs with the cuffs in the way. When he was bare to the world and shivering slightly in the car’s air conditioning, Arthur spoke. “Have you ever masturbated, Benny?”

Benny swallowed thickly. “N-no sir,” he replied softly. “W-we were punished for it.” he watched Arthur write the note down before speaking in an almost whisper. “Please sir, may I ask a question?”

Arthur hummed as though thinking through it. “Do you think you deserve to?” he asked.

Benny licked his lips. “I...I don’t know, sir.”

“No, I don’t think you do,” Arthur said, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. “Let me tell you how things are going to work, Benny. I run The Pleasure House on Main Street. When I purchase someone new, such as yourself, I take them to the Training Center where he determine the best role to place them in. In The Pleasure House we have five different roles our employees can take on.”

_ He really considers his slaves employees? _ Benny thought to himself.

“There’s our human sex toys, best in the country,” Arthur began. “There’s our sex slaves, our cleaning slaves, our cow-boys and girls, and lastly are our cock warmers. What I like to do is ask any new employee which of those riles he or she would like to try and we’ll see if it’s a good fit. It doesn’t always work but it’s how I prefer to do things. So, is there one of those roles you’d like to try?”

Benny waited a beat to make sure he was really supposed to answer. “I just want to go home, sir.”

“That’s not an option, Benny.” Arthur’s tone was still deceptively friendly.

Benny felt like he could cry. “I-I don’t know, sir.” tears threatened to spill and he prayed they wouldn’t unsure of what punishment he would come to endure if they did.

“And that’s perfectly alright,” Arthur promised, placing a hand on Benny’s thigh with a smile. “We’ll find a place for you, just you wait. Who knows though. Perhaps you’ll be the first of a new division.”

…………………………

It was an hour long car ride and by the time they arrived at the Training Center, Benny was beyond exhausted. He tripped over his own feet getting out of the car and barely paid heed to the fact that he wasn’t wearing pants or boxers.

He allowed himself to be pushed down into a wheelchair and wheeled down brightly lit white halls that stank of antiseptic, the smell burning his nostrils.

He was pushed into a very clinical room and asked to take a seat on the exam table. He did slowly, wrapping his arms around himself as watching as Arthur brought out a variety of items, placing them on the desk before walking over to Benny's side.

“Of the five jobs I mentioned earlier,” he began. “Are there any you’d like to know more about?”

_ All of them!!  _ “Th-the cow-boys, sir.”

“Certainly,” Arthur replied. “We keep a few cow-boys here at the Training Center to help those who will be coming into the role. Let me just get you set up and I’ll go grab one.”

Getting Benny set up meant locking his feet in stirrups that were high and wide, keeping his legs spread and his hole open and available.

His hands were strapped to his side and he was left in the cold, sterile room as Arthur went to retrieve the Cow-boy. When Benny laid eyes on the man, he felt sick.

The cow-boys cock and balls were enormous, locked away in some sort of harness. His balls were red and swollen and looked painful yet the cow-boy didn’t seem to care, leaning into the strokes Arthur was laying along his side.

But the most shocking part were his breasts. They were large with red, swollen nipples that held little beads of white liquid at the end of them.

“Oh my god,” Benny whispered.

Arthur chuckled. “Not for you then?” he asked.

“Oh god.” was all Benny was able to say. With another laugh, Arthur stepped into the hall and called for someone to escort the cow-boy back before he returned to the room to cross something off his list.

“Not for you then,” he mused as he stepped up. “That doesn’t leave you many options.”

“W-what about the c-cock warmer?”

“That’s for advanced employees,” Arthur replied. “We don’t have many and we only have them when I need a new one.”

“S-so what are my other options?”

“You still have human sex toy or sex slaves,” Arthur replied. “Again, we only train new cleaning slaves when we’re in need of them.”

Benny burst into tears. And then he cried harder when he remembered he was probably going to be punished for crying.

But he wasn’t. In fact, Arthur went so far as to leave the room so that he could cry in private. Or at least have the illusion of privacy since as soon as Benny had calmed down, Arthur returned to the room.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Arthur murmured, removing the restraints and helping Benny stand. “Let’s get you to bed. Tomorrow, we’ll start your training.”

“B-but I never-”

“You’ll be a sex toy,” Arthur decided as he guided Benny ass naked down the hall to where the other would be sleeping during his training. Once benny was settled into his bed, one ankle restrained to the end, Arthur spoke again. “And Benny?”

“Yes sir?”

“I haven't forgotten.”

Benny spent most of te night awake, wondering what that meant.

…………………..

He found out the next day after breakfast when he was led into a different room and found Arthur standing there, riding crop in hand.

“Bend over,” Arthur ordered, gesturing to the padded bench. Benny swallowed thickly but did as he was told. “Yesterday, I promised ten. You’re going to count each one. If you fail, I will start over. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes sir.”

SMACK!

Benny cried out in pain, breathing heavily before he recalled what he was meant to do. “O-one.”

SMACK!

“Two.”

SMACK!

“Th-three.”

SMACK!

“F-ou-our.”

By the time ten rolled around, it was a struggle for Benny to even get the words passed his lips and he was beyond thankful when Artuhr ordered him to stand.

“The first thing we’re going to be doing is just getting your ass and mouth used to being occupied,” the man began, gesturing for Benny to follow. Rubbing his sore ass, Benny did as he was told though his eyes went wide as he stared at the large machine settled in the room they entered.

The walls themselves were full floor to ceiling mirrors and Benny had a terrible feeling of where this was going as he was guided over to take a seat on the chair which had a large hole int he middle, a very ominous phallic shaped machine waiting below.

After firmly restraining Benny in place, Arthur stepped up as he pulled on a pair of gloves, quickly lubing up his fingers.

“Now all I’m going to do is give your ass a little prep,” he explained as he reached down to press his lubed fingers to Benny’s tight hole. “Just to get it ready for the machine.”

“D-don’t, please!” Benny begged, fear in his eyes as he groaned when Arthur’s first finger penetrated him, slowly working its way in and out.

“That’s alright, just relax,” Arthur murmured as he worked his second finger in, scissoring them apart to better stretch Benny’s virgin hole. “Almost done, there we go. Just one more then we’ll get the machines in.”

“It hurts, please!” Benny begged as Arthur worked the third finger in.

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured, shallowly fucking Benny’s tight hole with his fingers. “But once the machine gets going, it’s going to feel like heaven.”

Benny sobbed, whether in relief or desperation, when Arthur pulled his fingers out and stepped back. It was only then that Benny noticed his half-hard cock and he whimpered. A moment later, he whimpered again, though this time in fear when Arthur turned back around with a large syringe in hand.

“This is an aphrodisiac,” he explained as he came over. “It’s going to make sure you keep having pleasure. It’s part of the training process.”

“W-where is it going to go?” Benny asked.

Arthur gave him a sympathetic look before stepping forward and moving Benny’s cock to the side and-

“You can’t!” Benny shrieked when he felt the tip of the syringe’s needle against his ballsack.

“Benny, this will hurt a lot less if you just hold still,” Arthur murmured as he held the syringe in place.

“You  _ can’t _ !” Benny screamed again, the sound going even higher and shriller when the needle plunged into his ballsack, the contents injected slowly until there was nothing left. As soon as it was out, Benny sobbed.

“It’s alright,” Arthur soothed. “I know that hurts but think of it this way, sweetheart. You never have to get that in that spot again.”

“You’re insane,” Benny whimpered as Arthur turned and placed the syringe on a table before moving around to another box in search of something.

“They all say that,” Arthur murmured as he returned with a metal ring in hand. Benny didn’t get a chance to try and fight - or bite - before it was shoved and secured into his mouth. A moment later, his eyes went wide as a large phallic machine was lowered from the ceiling, level with his mouth.

He squirmed and begged around the gag as Arthur pushed the machine closer until it was resting just inside Benny’s mouth.

“Now just relax,” Arthur murmured as he flipped a button and the machine in front of Benny’s mouth began slowly moving in and out, in and out, slowly gaining pace. “Trust me, if you tense up, you're going to gag.”

Benny whined, shuddering. But a moment later his attention was drawn elsewhere when the fucking machien at his ass flicked to life. He moaned as the blunt head slowly forced its way inside his still tight muscles, slowly moving in and out until Arthur deemed him adjusted and sped it up.

“Cum as many times as you need,” Arthur told him as he tied a silken blindfold over Benny’s eyes. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

…………………

Benny moaned when the machine in his mouth came to a stop and was pulled out. He let out a quiet whine when the machine in his ass was removed and his stretched, gaping hole was left empty and fluttering around nothing.

He slumped back in his bonds when the blindfold was removed and he blinked slowly to find Arthur standing in front of him.

“You’re going to be perfect,” Arthur told him with a smile.

And oh, Benny couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Can you believe there's one more chapter!?
> 
> Speaking of, I don't really have an idea for it. So let me know in the comments if there's anything you want to see in the last chapter


	8. The Personal Start Of The Pleasure House On Main Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reminiscing about his childhood, Arthur gets a visit from someone he hasn't seen in years who arrives with an unusual request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check tags for changes.
> 
> This isn't technically incest but I tagged it anyway. It is, however, fucking weird.

Seventeen year old Arthur got up from where he’d been studying in his room, heading into the hall with a frown when he heard odd noises in his brother’s room.

“Michael?” he called, a frown on his face as he crept towards his brother’s room. “Are you okay?”

He heard a choked off sound, a grunt, a moan and then his brother’s breathless voice, 

“Go away.”

Arthur pressed his lips together and ignored the warning. “Michael, I won’t ask again,” he said stubbornly. He wanted to be the owner of a business one day and that meant he couldn’t stand down when someone talked back to him. “What’s going on?”

“Arthur, I swear to god if you-” his brother was cut off by that moaning sound again so without further ado, Arthur strode forward and let himself into the older boy’s room.

Or he tried anyway. He took a step back when he found Michael’s door locked and suddenly he wondered if maybe his brother wasn’t in as much pain as he’d originally thought he was.

“Michael, open this door!”

“Arthur-” he was breathless. “Shut the fuck up or-”

“I’ll go get the key mom keeps in the kitchen!”

He’d barely turned before the door was flying open and his brother was grabbing his arm, jerking him into the room and slamming the door closed.

“What are you doing...in...here?” Arthur asked, words trailing off when he turned to find his brother in a state of disarrey,  _ sex toys _ strewn out over the bedsheets, some of them very obviously used.

“Are you happy now?” Michael asked, one hand on the wall as he towered over Arthur glaring down at his brother. “You know what I’m doing. Will you leave me the fuck alone?”

“Are you masturbating?”

Michael practically growled. “Listen-”

“I can help,” Arthur offered, gesturing to his brother’s red cock and the several used toys on the bed. “You’re obviously having trouble  _ cumming _ . Let me help.”

……………………………..

**NOW**

Arthur was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock on the door of his office. Shaking his head, he straightened up and called,

“Come in.”

He clasped his hands together atop his desk when his secretary stepped in, a small frown on her face.

“Hello Rhonda,” Arthur greeted. “How are you today?”

“I’m good, sir, thank you,” Rhonda replied with a strained smile before clearing her throat. “You...um, you have a guest.”

Arthur frowned. “A client?” he asked, looking over at his intercom to see if he’d missed any calls from the front desk. “Did they check in?”

“He didn’t say he’s a client, sir,” Rhonda replied. “He specifically asked for you though. By name.”

“By name,” Arthur repeated as he stood, slipping his cock - spit-slick from the cockwarmer under the desk - back into his pants as he walked over to the door. “Where are they?”

“Out by the front desk, sir,” Rhonda replied.

Arthur nodded his thanks as he closed the office door and made his way to the lobby, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw his guest.

“Michael,” he greeted, grinning when his brother looked over at him. “It’s been a long time.”

“Several years, I think,” Michael replied as he walked over to pull his little brother into a hug. “Haven’t seen you since this  _ Pleasure House _ was a box in an alley.”

Arthur barked out a laugh. “It’s definitely improved.”

“It has,” Michael agreed.

“So what brings you here?” Arthur asked as he gestured for Michael to follow him back to his office, shooting Rhonda a thank you as they entered and took their seats, Arthur behind the desk and Michael in front of it.

“I just came to visit is all,” Michael replied.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “You could have sent me a text,” he said calmly. “Or called.”

“Maybe I wanted a face to face meeting.”

“We don’t do face to face, Michael. We haven’t done that in years.”

The brothers were silent for a few moment until Arthur clasped his hands together atop his desk, crossing one leg over the other and leaning forward.

“You can tell me the truth,” he said calmly. “Are you here as a client? Or a brother?”

Michael’s reply surprised him. “Can I be both?”

Arthur tilted his head to the side. “I suppose,” he replied, turning to his computer. “Let me get the form-”

“I don’t think what I want is going to be on your form, Arthur.”

That gave Arthur pause at he sat still for a few moments, fingers poised over the keys before he slowly looked over at Michael.

“This is personal,” he finally concluded.

“Yes, it is.”

“You’re not here as a client, you’re here as a brother.”

“Yes.”

Arthur frowned. “What do you want?”

………………………………….

**THEN**

_ “I can help,” Arthur offered, gesturing to his brother’s red cock and the several used toys on the bed. “You’re obviously having trouble  _ cumming _. Let me help.” _

“Help?” he asked, taking a step back and scoffing with a shake of his head. “I can masturbate just fine, thanks Arthur.”

“Yeah, but it looks like you’ve been at this for hours,” Arthur pointed out, referring once more to the dildos and vibrators. 

“I can cum just fine on my  _ own _ ,” Michael snapped.

“Prove it then,” Arthur requested, crossing his arms over his chest. “Prove that you’ve just been playing and you don’t need help.”

“ _ Fine _ .”

Arthur leaned back against the wall, watching Michael march over to the bed and snag one of the dildos at random. Arthur rolled his eyes because no wonder Michael was having trouble cumming. None of his dildos were big enough. Still, Arthur kept his mouth shut and watched as Michael slicked up the dildo with a liberal amount of lube, leaning back in bed and slowly sliding it into his hole.

A lot of people probably would have found that weird, standing there and watching their brother or sister fuck themselves with a dildo but Arthur had watched a  _ lot _ of porn and done a lot of shit with various boyfriends and girlfriends - the perks of being bisexual - so he wasn’t weirded out and he also had a sense on the best way to bring someone to orgasm.

Clearly, his twenty-three year old brother did not.

After a few moments where Arthur could see frustration building, Michael finally stopped and yanked the toy out, tossing it back onto the bed and turning to glare at Arthur.

“Fine, you win,” he snapped, throwing his arms out to the side. “Help me, you little asshole.”

“Alright,” Artuhr agreed. “Get dressed and meet me by the car.”

“Excuse me?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “If you want to orgasm, you need better toys and I’m not letting you use any of mine.”

Arthur ignored the wide eyed look his brother shot him as he turned and slipped out of the room.

“Meet me at the car in ten minutes or I won’t help!”

…………………………..

**NOW**

“We have private rooms here at the Pleasure House or we could rent a hotel,” Arthur offered as he and Michael made their way down the brightly lit halls.

“Would anyone hear us?” Michael asked. “In the private rooms? Or hotel?”

“Hotel, probably,” Aruthr replied, flashing his brother a knowing smile. “You always were vocal.”

Michael flushed. “Here?”

“Here, the private rooms are sound proof for privacy. No one would hear.”

“Would anyone come in?”

“No.”

Michael chewed on his lip. “Are they comfortable?”

“Extremely.”

“You’ve had sex at your own business?”

“Never,” Arthur replied with a smile. “But client reports say they’re comfortable and I’m inclined to believe them.”

Michael let out a quiet breath. “We shouldn’t do this,” he whispered.

“I’m fucing you with a dildo, not my cock,” Arthur reminded him. “It’s like when we were younger, remember?”

“Yeah, but it was...different then.”

“How so?” Arthur asked, coming to a stop in the hall. 

“There’s people around this time,” Michael replied breathlessly. “And...I want... _ more _ this time.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “More?” he repeated.

“I don’t…” Michael huffed. “I don’t know. I...I want...I want it to last longer but I don’t want to edge. I don’t want to delay orgasm.”

To anyone else, talking about this with their own little brother or sister would have felt weird but Michael had been through this almost same thing with Arthur a long time ago. Arthur knew how to bring people to orgasm comfortably and Michael didn’t.

“You want more?” Arthur asked. “I’ll give you more. I’ll give you anything you want, Michael.” he placed a hand on Michael’s arm. “I’m here to help people in your situation. That’s the whole point of the Pleasure House.”

“I don’t want to do it here,” Michael finally admitted. “Or at a hotel.”

“Where do you suggest then? Your house?”

“I have kids.”

“My house then,” Arthur offered, heading back down the hall the way they’d come. “Come on.”

………………………

**THEN**

“Stop staring, you’re drawing attention to yourself,” Arthur hissed as they wandered through the sex shop, Michael staring at anything and everything and Arthur barely casting the aisles another glance. “You look like a blushing virgin.”

“Sorry,” Michael whispered

Arthur huffed. “Have you never cum before?” he demanded as they stopped into another aisle filled to the brim with vibrators and dildos and all sorts of other sex toys that were far bigger than any Michael had seen before.

“I  _ have _ .”

“Okay, have you ever been to a sex store before?”

Michael’s silence answered for him and Arthur heaved a tired sigh. “My god,” he whispered, shaking his head. “How the hell are we related?”

“Okay, you are seventeen years old,” Michael hissed. “How the  _ hell _ are you so comfortable here?”

“I’ve had a myriad of sexual relations, Michael,” Artuhr replied easily as he browsed the shelves. “I have experience.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“We’ll get this one,” Artuhr declared, finally picking up a dildo but refusing to let Michael see it as they made their way to the desk. “You have to pay, I’m not eighteen.”

On the way to the counter, Arthur snagged something else out of another aisle but once more refused to show it to Michael.

So with a tired sigh, Michael paid for the dildo and the other objects before he got into the car with his brother. The ride home was tense, Arthur humming along to whatever was playing on the radio while Michael was stiff as a log.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway he asked, “What if mom and dad-”

“Mom and dad are out of town for the weekend,” Arthur reminded him as they walked inside. “Which I think you know since I’ve never heard you masturbating before.” he raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Assuming this  _ isn’t _ the first time you’ve masturbated before?”

“Shut up.”

……………….

**NOW**

“Lost in thought, Mikey?”

Michael startled slightly, shaking his head as he carded a hand through his hair, looking over at Arthur who was idly tapping his finger along to whatever was playing on the radio.

“Yeah, no, I guess,” he mumbled. “Do you have anything you need at home?”

Arthur chuckled. “My dear brother, I own the most successful sex business in the country and you just asked if I had sex toys at home?”

Michael’s face flushed. “Shut up,” he grumbled. “I wasn’t sure if you brought work home with you or not.”

“It’s not work when I have a boyfriend and girlfriend who are my lovely subs,” Arthur replied and Michael had to pause to realize he’d actually never been to his brother’s house before. When he voiced as such, Artuhr merely sighed softly. “When I told mom and dad about my relationship, they didn’t approve.”

Yeah, that was an understatement and Michael still remembered the arguments that resulted when Arthur came out as bi to their parents and ultimately moved out three months later.

He’d only been nineteen and Michael had been terrified for him for so long.

“So I’ve just never had any family over,” Arthur finally finished.

“You know I don’t think the same way mom and dad do, right?” Michael asked.

Arthur smiled over at him as he pulled into the driveway. “I know. Thank you, Michael.”

……………………….

**THEN**

“Take the sheets off the bed,” Arthur ordered once they’d returned to Michael’s bedroom and locked the door. “And put all your dirty toys on a pile over there. You do clean your toys, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“But do you clean them correctly?”

Michael ignored him, turning his back on his brother as he began stripping the sheets off the bed, only leaving the fitted sheet. Unsure of what else to do and definitely  _ not _ wanting to look at his brother who was standing by his desk, Michael piled his dirty sheets into a pile and dumped them with the toys.

“Don’t do that.”

He looked over at Arthur who hadn’t even turned to face him, still messing with the things they’d bought.

“Don’t do what?” Michael asked.

“Wash your toys in the washer,” Arthur replied. “They have to be hand washed.” he finally looked over at his brother. “I can do it for you, if you don’t know how.”

“I think I can manage to wash my own toys, Arthur.”

Arthur only shrugged. “Strip down and lay on your back,” he ordered as he turned back to the desk. “Do we have any batteries? Never mind, here they are.”

Michael stared at Arthur for a long time, still having trouble comprehending the fact that he was really about to let his little brother fuck him in the ass with a dildo.

“Don’t you need to clean it first?” he asked weakly as he undressed and got onto the bed, shivering at the sound of the lid of his bottle of lube popping open.

“It’s been in packaging, it’s fine,” Arthur replied dismissively though he glanced over his shoulder. “Unless you’d be more comfortable if I cleaned it?”

“I…” Michael swallowed thickly. “Yeah.”

Arthur shrugged, abandoning the dildo. “Hands up by the headboard.”

……………………………

**NOW**

Knowing his brother was in a polyamourous relationship with a girlfriend and boyfriend was different to actually seeing them, Michael thought as a young woman and man rushed up at the sound of the door closing, both wearing nothing but chastity belts and seeming unashamed at Michael’s stare as they rushed over to embrace and kiss Arthur.

“You’re home early,” the girl said as they stepped back.

“I might still head into work later but my little brother wanted my help,” Arthur replied. “Michael, these are my pretty little subs, William and Patrisha. Will and Trish, this is my brother Michael.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” they both greeted together.

“Alright you two, go play,” Arthur instructed as he led Michael through the house. “Daddy’s going to be in the basement if you need anything.”

“Daddy?” Michael asked as they descended the stairs. “I didn’t know you had a Daddy kink?”

“It’s more of a joke, really,” Arthur replied. “I call myself Daddy but they don’t call me that. Alright, onto the bed.”

Michael watched Arthur walk over to a box in the corner of the basement turned  _ sex dungon _ before stripping and heading over onto the bed, getting himself comfotable.

“Arms up, you remember,” Arthur instructed as he returned with two coils of ropes. Michael swallowed thickly and nodded, lifting his arms and allowing his wrists to be bound to the headboard. 

“Legs up too.”

Michael tried not to shiver as he lifted his legs, allowing Arthur to push them back and tie his ankles to his wrists so his knees were by his head, hole exposed to the chilled room.

“Hey,” Arthur said, placing a hand on his shoulder and startling Michael slightly. “Green for good, yellow for slow down, red to stop, alright?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Repeat.”

“What?”

He let out a little yelp at the light slap to the ass. “What!?” he snapped.

“ _ Repeat _ ,” Arthur ordered.

“I-yeah.” Michael swallowed. “Green for good. “Yellow is sl-slow down and red’s stop.”

Arthur smiled, patting his brother’s hip. “Good boy,” he praised. “Now, do you want to do this anonymously?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want to wear a blindfold while I wear gloves and you pretend I’m someone else?” Arthur clarified as he laid out a tube of lube, a dildo, and a ball gag.

“I…” Michael forced himself to relax. “I want to see you.”

……………………………..

**THEN**

Michael let out a little yelp of surprise at the feeling of his brother’s fingers rubbing over and slightly inside his hole, smearing a generous amount of lube around.

“If you don’t relax, it’s going to hurt,” Arthur told Michael as he perched himself on the edge of the bed, large dildo nearby.

“I’m already stretched from earlier,” Michael told him.

“Yeah, but this is bigger than your other toys,” Arthur reminded him, holding up the dildo. “It’s going to stretch you more. Therefore, you need to relax.”

“How many times have you done this?” Michael asked suddenly, watching as Arthur generously lubed up the dildo.

“Often enough to find the prostate at a decent rate,” Arthur replied with a wiry smile. “You’re going to relax for me, right?”

“I’ll try,” Michael mumbled.

Arthur’s smile was more gentle as he adjusted his hold on the dildo, lining it up with his brother.

“Just relax.”

…………………….

**NOW**

“Just relax, Michael,” Arthur coached as he popped open the tube of lube.

“Don’t.”

Arthur paused, turning to look at Michael. “Don’t what?”

“Lube. Don’t use it.”

“Michael, I have to,” Arthur explained. “It will  _ hurt _ if I do not.”

“No, I know, I just…” Michael sucked in a breath, squirming slightly in his bondage. “Now a lot. Not like last time.”

“Do you  _ want _ it to hurt?” Arthur demanded incredulously.

“Just a little.”

Arthur stared at him like he was crazy before finally shaking his head. “Fine,” he agreed, throwing up his hands. “I’ll use just enough to not  _ tear _ you but you’ll definitely feel some pain for a few days afterwards. Are you absolutely  _ sure _ this is what you want to do?”

“Would I have come to you if it wasn’t?” Michael flexed his fingers, breathing slowly. “Arthur, you’ve already got me here, exactly where I want to be. Just do it already.”

“Bossy.”

“Please?”

Arthur frowned at him before sighing and grabbing his bottle of lube. “Alright,” he agreed. “Are you going to relax?”

“I am relaxed.”

“You say that,” Arthur muttered as he grabbed the long, thick, ribbed dildo and began carefully clicking it up. “And then you tense up as soon as we get started.”

“I do not,” Michael objected though his face flushed when he went tense the moment Arthur’s fingers were on his hole.

“Yeah, sure,” Arthur muttered as he let his fingers dip into his brother’s asshole, carefully but gently stretching him.

“Enough, that’s enough,” Michael finally said. “I’m ready.”

“You are not,” Arthur said firmly though he did pull his fingers out and grab the dildo, positioning the tip at his brother’s hole. “But you want it to hurt so it’s good enough for that.”

“Do it,” Michael whispered. “Do it.”

His words were cut off with a moan and a whine at the feeling of hard plastic slowly forcing its way inside of him, stretching his tight hole until he was practically trembling with pleasure. It wasn’t even half-way in when Arthur stopped.

“Take a breath,” he ordered and Michael struggled to do as he was told. “Take another.”

Michael growled quietly. “Arthur, please. I’m not paying you to go slow-”

“You’re not paying me at all.”

“If I pay you, will you  _ please  _ just fuck me with the stupid toy?”

Arthur shrugged,  _ still _ not moving the dildo. “Depends on how much you-”

“Arthur, for the love of fuck,  _ please _ !”

Arthur chuckled and without warning, shoved the toy in another three inches, drawing a yelp of pain and pleasure from Michael, the sound quickly fading into a low moan as Arthur ushed the toy in as far as it could go.

“Feel good?” Arthur asked.

“Mm hmm.”

“Breath,” Arthur ordered. “Cause I’m about to fuck you.”

Michael whimpered as Arthur pulled the toy almost all the way out before slamming it back in almost instantly, nailing Michael’s prostate dead on and drawing a loud cry from his brother who clenched down on the toy.

With that came a long litany of never ending moans and cries and whimpers of pain, Michael gasping and begging and pleading as Arthur fucked his hole with the toy faster and faster, in and out, again and again until-

“Arthur, I’m gonna cum!” Michael called. “Please, please, please!”

“No one is stopping you,” Arthur said calmly, never once stopping his rapid assault on Michael’s prostate, only holding the toy in place when his brother wailed, cumming over over his own chest. As soon as Michael came, Arthur removed the toy and stood to undo the restraints, gently lowering Michael’s legs.

“You good?” he asked, standing over his brother, toy carelessly tossed onto the sheets between Michael’s legs.

“I...wow,” Michael whispered. “Shit.”

“Good?” Arthur asked again.

“Amazing.”

“I meant are  _ you _ good?”

Michael chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I…” he looked up at Arthur. “Thanks.”

Arthur grunted as he grabbed the toy and carried it over to a nearby sink. “Yeah, no problem.”

……………………………..

**THEN**

“Thank you,” Michael mumbled the next morning when he and Arthur were at the breakfast table. “For...for last night.”

“What about it?” Arthur asked.

“Just...thanks. You were...you have a very strong understanding of...how to provide pleasure.”

“Well, like I told you yesterday, I have experience,” Arthur said. He frowned in thought. “I wonder if I could do something with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Open a business, in the future,” Arthur replied. “Dedicated to helping people achieve pleasure.”

“With how professional you were last night?” Michael asked, chuckling. “I think it would take off. It’s a great idea, Arthur. What would you call it?”

“The Pleasure House.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I am very proud of finishing this!!
> 
> I have two ideas for more multi-chapter smut works so keep an eye on those, eventually. (might take awhile since one is very long)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
